Midnight Sparrow
by sphinxgirl
Summary: Having nothing left in the world, Inu-Yasha decides to visit a local bar. He meets a very interresting young woman who is the bartender, and imediately captures his every thoughts. Is it possible for these two to remain together?
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note:  Ohayo!  Sphinxgirl at your service!  This story has been nagging in the back of my mind so I decided to give it a whirl.  This will be my second fan-fic featuring Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  This story is rated R for language reasons and for further chapters if I decide to write them.  I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:  I really don't think that these things matter in my opinion.  But just in case some of you decide to uphold the law, I don't own any of these characters that Rumiko created.**

And now on to the fic!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

MIDNIGHT SPARROW

**"When two eyes Meet"**

He wandered through the cold streets of New York for the hundredth time.  But this time, he took a different path.  Normally, he would come home from a hard day's work at the construction site, dirty and sore.  But today was the day that his boss decided to fire him.  He could still remember his boss's face as he handed him his pink slip, telling him to never come back again.  It wasn't entirely his fault that he fell asleep on the job.  The guy was literally making him work more than 10 hours a day, or that's what it felt like anyway.  But what did he know, the guy was a jackass.  He now wandered aimlessly through the streets, turning corners without reason.

His hand drifted towards the locket on his chest.  He scratched at the surface with his extended nails while thinking of the person's picture inside of it.  He could remember her yelling at him for no reason.  She simply packed her things and kept saying something about a lawsuit.  It was a damn shame too; he actually started to believe that he actually loved her.  Repressing the memory, he violently tore the locket off and threw it to the side.  The locket opened to reveal a once happy couple standing side by side.

As he passed over a ravine, his golden eyes gazed at the water below.  While leaning over the side, he went over the suicide attempt many times.  It would be so easy to end it all now; I mean, it was not like he had anything to live for anyway.  He tried to make himself jump, but for some reason, he couldn't.  It was the same as his suicide attempts before, he was too afraid to die.  Or rather, it was just too easy.

It was unusually hot at night for this time of the year.  He combed his fingers through his white hair and picked up lingering sweat drops as they passed through.  In the distance his eyes met up with a bar called the Midnight Sparrow.  Caught by the strange name of the bar and feeling an extreme desire for liquor, he entered the small bar.

It felt like a furnace as he walked through to the counter.  The place was full of smoke from cigarettes, cigars, and various types of drugs in the air.  The bar was just another place for illegal possessions such as these to be passed around, but there was nothing that he could do about it, nor did he really care.  As he made his way to the counter of the bar, a group of men were gathered at one end as they gazed at something beyond his view.  He took a seat at the opposite end, but their conversations could not be overheard to his ears.

"Boy would I really love to fuck her."  One of them whispered.

"Yeah, good quality meat like hers doesn't come around that often."  Another one agreed with the first, and both gave evil snickers as vile thoughts ran through their heads.  The man snorted at their behavior.  Sometimes he could not believe how evil the male sex could be.

The crowd moved back and forth to try and get a better view of the maiden.  A small break opened up just enough to let him see the action.  There she stood, throwing bottles of alcohol in the air as if they were nothing.  Her attire wasn't anything to be trifled with either.  She wore a tight, black, leather halter top.  Under the shirt, she wore similar black leather pants that showed every curve on her body.  It was no wonder that she had such a large crowd.  She wore her hair in a pony tail, which let him see her long neck and slender shoulders.  But as her routine continued, the man noticed something about her that bothered him.  Behind her smile, she bore a false fulfillment of her life, as if she was trapped.  This troubled him more than anything at the moment, but it wasn't his problem, and he tried to convince himself not to care and took another sip of his drink.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The men gathered around her cheered and shouted sexual comments to her, but she didn't care, to her, it was another night at the bar.  With simple ease, she tossed a bottle over her shoulder and caught it in midair.  For her grand finale, she drank a type of liquid and positioned a blowtorch in front of her lips.  Exhaling the liquid, it combined with the flame and produced a large fire ball that reached to the opposite end of the bar.  When she was finished, a loud applause erupted from all over the room.  She quickly bowed in appreciation and went back to serving drinks to eager customers.  Thus was the routine that she went through every night.  Every night she endured the harsh shouts and comments from drunken men.  Although throughout her ordeal, she was only 19, still young and prime for the world to see.  But this was where she had to stay, and it almost scared her that she might be here for the rest of her life.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As the crowd died down, he quietly sat, drinking his hard liquor to drown his sorrows.  He felt the alcohol slowly seep down his throat, leaving a burning sensation that left him asking for more.  After he finished his fourth glass, he motioned for the nearest bartender to give him another shot.  The other bartender, who looked to about 45, with a beer belly and grungy looking clothes looked over the man with a frown.

"I think I'll have to cut you off."  He said while starting to walk away with the man's glass.  But before he could get anywhere, the man grabbed the grungy bartender by the collar of his shirt.  His breath smelled of the vile drink, and it was obvious to say that he was drunk.

"Look pal, I've had a hell of a day!  I don't need some snot nose bartender to tell me that I've had one to many drinks.  Now let me have another or I swear that this cup will go straight up your ass!" His words slurred and skipped from time to time as he spoke.  As the man held on tightly to the bartender, the grungy man slightly opened his jacket to reveal a silver pistol.

"Look, I know that you've had a bad day.  Everyone in this fuckin city has one.  Now, don't make me kick you out or make me have to use this."  Having enough sense to know his limits, the man let go.  The bartender turned to attend to other duties, and it was while his back was turned that the man decided to flick the guy off.  But now without any poison to cleanse his body, he figured that there was no purpose to be here.  He was just about to leave when a glass of alcohol was placed in front of him.  He looked up to the generous person to see the maiden that was performing earlier.

"It's on me."  She said with a small smile.

The man didn't question her intentions and started to sip the drink without hesitation.  When he was finished he placed the cup back in front of her.

"You saw what happened earlier, aren't you going to get in trouble for serving a man like me?"  It seemed more like an allegation than a question when it came out, but the woman just smirked and glanced at the other bartender.

"You mean my uncle?  I'm sure that he will get over it."  The man was a little surprised that the bartender was this woman's uncle, but he could care less if the two were involved in a sick relationship in reality.  Before he knew it, the girl decided to speak again.

"So, what is a man like you doing in this bar anyway?  People like you don't come in here just because they have a _bad day."  After her thoughts, the man seemed a little confused by her statement.  But after he looked around the room and spotted many men who were being coaxed by various prostitutes, he understood why.  Fearing that the woman would get the wrong idea, the man decided to explain himself._

"It's as I said before.  I had a _bad day.  Your bar was simply the closest in view so I decided to come in."  The woman seemed very intrigued by this man.  It was not everyday that she had the opportunity to just talk and not flaunt anything.  She offered the man another drink and tried to continue the previous conversation._

"You know, it helps to talk about it."  She said.  The man simply glanced at her and went back to drinking his liquor.

"I'd rather not."  As he glanced at her, the woman noticed something very unusual.  His eyes held a peculiar glow of yellow as he stared back.  She almost felt scared to gaze into them, almost as if she was looking straight into the eyes of a demon.  But at the same time, she felt a certain gentle touch coming from them, something that was almost hidden to see.  He looked away before she could notice them anymore.

"What is your name?"  She asked with a certain curiosity.  The man hesitated for a moment, and then decided to speak, although it was not the answer that she was searching for.

"What's yours?"  At first, the woman seemed a little taken aback by his answer.  She gave him a funny look before she answered back.

"K- Kagome."  The man simply gave a chuckle to her answer.  He placed his drink down and looked to her once more.

"Heh.  It's no wonder why so many people come to watch you with a name like that."  Kagome snorted to his request as a tiny vein started to twitch on her forehead.

"Well, at least I have the decency to tell someone my name instead of being a jerk about it."  She said while starting to walk away.  The man simply smirked at her reaction as he watched her walk away.

"Inu-Yasha."  

Hearing his voice, Kagome stopped and turned back to him.

"What did you say?"  The man held his smirk and noticed her skepticism as he spoke.

"My name.  It's Inu-Yasha."  It was her turn to smirk as he said his name.  She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"Do you really think that Inu-Yasha is any better than Kagome?"

"I never said that Kagome wasn't a bad name."  Inu-Yasha said.  As he said this, Kagome was surprised to hear it coming from him.  She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but whatever it was it made her cheeks turn slightly red.  Feeling a little embarrassed, Kagome snorted at Inu-Yasha and started to stomp away.

"Oh… what do you know!?"  Inu-Yasha simply smiled, something that he hadn't done in quite some time.

Feeling that his time in the bar was up, Inu-Yasha decided to leave and continue his miserable life.  Just as he was about to exit through the door, a rather large man stood in front of him.  Glancing through his silver bangs, he could smell the liquor on his tongue.  The man was huge in the bad sort of way, actually, the kind that could kick somebody's ass huge.  His clothes were tattered and dirty, and he could be described as the standard "tough guy."  Inu-Yasha simply stepped aside to try and avoid a confrontation, but the man blocked his passage once again.

"Get out of my way."  Inu-Yasha said, but the man held his ground.

"You know, it's guys like you that really piss me off!  You come in here because you have a bad day and you take away all of the action for the hardworking guys!  I think it's high time someone showed you whose boss."  He said while cracking his knuckles.  Inu-Yasha simply snorted at the man.

"What is it with everybody and my fuckin day!?  Now get out of my way!  I don't want to fight you!"  He said while half way getting into a fighting stance.  That was the last straw for the tough guy.  He pulled back with all of his might and threw a punch at Inu-Yasha.  But what he did not expect was for him to catch his fist in mid-air.  Inu-Yasha then took a hold of his collar and literally thrust the guy over his head and to the back of the bar.  Stunned at Inu-Yasha's actions, the tough guy was ready to charge at his opponent again when a bottle was broken atop his head, knocking him out cold.  As Inu-Yasha looked to the person who did the beating, he found Kagome who was surprised herself at what she had actually done.  Inu-Yasha appreciated Kagome's actions and gave her a smile and a wink before finally exiting the midnight sparrow.

Kagome's cheeks turned a slight red again at his last motions, but she recovered and continued the trash pickup.  Almost accidentally, her eyes found the hands of the clock that read 1:00 am.  Panic struck her as she remembered the thing that she was late for.  Quickly gathering her coat, she yelled back to her uncle still at the counter.

"Uncle, I need you to close up for me!  I just remembered something that I need to do!  Thanks a lot!"  She said while making a hasty exit.  Her uncle just smiled at her retreating form.  She did the same thing every night, and every time it seemed to make him smile even wider.  Although, he did not know what the "thing" was that she went to do every night.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Inu-Yasha walked along the cold streets with his head a little higher from the time that he left the midnight sparrow.  His mind kept returning to Kagome's face.  He did not know why but there was something about her that interested him.  He had a good feeling that he would return to the midnight sparrow very soon; perhaps tomorrow.

As he turned a corner to make his way to his run down apartment, he noticed a figure just turn the corner in front of him.  Running to catch up, he stopped and peeked his head around to just see the figure without being noticed.  He was surprised to find that the figure he was chasing was none other than Kagome.  He could tell by her attractive figure and unforgettable bottom.  Continuing to follow her, she led him to an abandoned warehouse.

'Where in the hell is she going?'  Inu-Yasha thought.  He watched her pass through a tiny hole in the gate and enter a small doorway on the side.  Following the same route, he cautiously followed her to the same destination.  But as he peeked through the doorway, he was stunned to find what lied before his eyes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well, the first chapter is done.  Now all that I need of the readers is to know if I should continue this fanfic or not.  So, review me, flame me, or whatever you want to do but just give me feedback!!  Don't make me get down on my knees and beg!  Trust me, that is certainly NOT a pretty site.  Well, I'll be sleeping if anyone needs me. (As cats most often do.)  So until then, ja ne!


	2. The Secrets of Two

**Author's note:  Oh my goodness!  I never expected to get so many reviews!  I expected maybe 5, but 14!  I wuv you guys! ^_^  Now, due to popular demand, I will continue this story of mystery and love.  And when I say, mystery, I mean it.  When I decided to continue the story, I came up with a kick ass storyline that I hope that many of you will enjoy.  Although this is my first attempt at doing a mystery, I think that it's doing pretty good so far.  Well, I hope you enjoy, but first, on to the reader's appreciation!**

**Reader's appreciation:**

**shadow demon:  Thanx for the review.  You demon you!**

**Lime and Lemons:  Well, it worked.  I continued.**

**chachi:  No need to rush, I continued… eventually.**

**Frozen Rain1:  So sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but how would I ever get you to read the second chapter?**

**WaterGoddess9:  I tried to update as soon as possible.  Maybe a month later is a little too late…..**

**Sprout:  The most original?  Wow, that's a nice comment.**

**kailoni_seraphina:  Cool name.  Sorry about the cliff hanger, but thanx for the review!**

**Aurelia Lothlorien:  Another cool name!  I've got to say that your review was the longest one that I have ever had!  You have made sphinxy very very happy!  *purrs in excitement* Ahem… well, as you wanted, chapter two is ready to go!  *finishes pocky that was offered* yum yum ^_~.**

**onnie:  To tell you the truth, I can't wait to see how it develops either, I'm kinda writing it as I go.**

**LemonySweet:  Don't be cranky!  Here is chapter two!**

**Chico-chan:  Thanks for the review.  Do you have a split personality or something?  I'd hate to get on your bad side…**

**lil mama:  Thanks to the review!**

**alicia:  Just a quick thanx!**

**Divine-Heart:  Was the beginning that good?  Oh well… here's more.  And thanx again!**

And now on to the story!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Midnight Sparrow

"The secrets of two"

At first sight, the old abandoned warehouse seemed to be run down and forgotten.  But forgotten it was not.  As Inu-Yasha secretly peered into the huge facility, he was astonished (to say the least) to find a room full of automobiles and motorcycles.  But all of these vehicles were not the kind to find at a used car lot, they were top of the line models, each appearing as if they were new and untouched.  All of the cars held a certain mark that made them part of a claim.  Like a herd of cattle, each one of them was stamped with a symbol containing the letters, GEI.

A noise to the left is what made Inu-Yasha's attention turn away from the merchandise and to the girl he was chasing earlier.  Still crouching behind the doorway, he watched as she walked through the place, scouting and selecting her favorite pick of the lot.  Finally, she stopped by a black and purple colored motorcycle.  She gently caressed her fingers over the surface, as if she was petting the fur of a cat.

The motorcycle was a wonder in itself.  It was indeed a cycle for speed, but the design of its features made it that much more fascinating.  What was more interesting was the design in the front of the cycle.  It bore a picture of a raven in the front, while the raven's wings were painted to the very back of the cycle.  And, like the other's, it bore the mark of GEI.  Kagome smiled at all its splendor and mounted the bike while placing a black and purple helmet on her head.

"It's time to fly."  She whispered as she turned the key to the ignition.  She roared the engine a couple of times, as if to awaken the sleeping beast.  While finding a garage opener from her pocket, she opened the rather large door.  Without further adieu, she raced out of the warehouse while closing the door behind her.

After she was long gone, Inu-Yasha made his way into the warehouse.  He also examined the various bikes and cars with great attention.  One motorcycle caught his interest of the horde.  Its main color was black, but it contained white and red stripes that flew like lighting against the bike.  The keys were already in the ignition, as were all of the rest of them.  His eyes found a wall with various types of helmets, actually, hundreds that were waiting to be placed on a head.  All of it was so tempting; it was as if they were just waiting to be ridden upon.  But at the same time, it seemed to be too easy.  Although it made sense since no one would figure a motorcycle factory to be in a worn down warehouse.

Inu-Yasha was at a fork in the road.  On one side, he could simply leave the warehouse and never see Kagome again.  He was not the type to go squeal on matters that wasn't his anyway.  But on the other hand, he could take the road that was filled with broken glass.  He knew that if he chose the take this route, he would get himself into trouble, and he wasn't talking about the illegal type either.  He would be chasing a woman that he might not be able to catch, and in the long run, could end up hurting him, just as all the others did before her.  As he tried to make his decision, his mind kept wondering to the time he and Kagome first met.  If it was not for her, he might have done something that he would later regret, and it didn't have to be suicide.  But something besides Kagome was amiss in the air.  He couldn't explain it more than he could just… feel it.  Before he knew what he was doing he had taken a helmet and started the keys to the ignition.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

'Where in the hell did she go?'  Inu-Yasha thought as he raced through the crowded and small streets of New York.  As always, the streets were never empty, never quiet, just always busy.

He had previous experience riding motorcycles before, so this wasn't anything new to him.  It just brought back memories.  Memories that were so long ago, Inu-Yasha couldn't seem to remember them.  But those were in the past, and this was now.  He made his way to Times Square, searching for any sign to where Kagome went.  As he stopped at an intersection, he noticed something very peculiar.  Cross traffic passed by, and about five to seven motorcycles similar to his rode past his view.  Seeing a slight chance, Inu-Yasha suddenly veered left, missing a couple cars, and went to follow the group.  He hoped to god, or whoever was watching him, that they would lead him to Kagome.

Trying to cover himself and trying not to lose the group of bikers was a rather difficult task.  They lead him through tiny streets and alleyways where traffic wasn't as plentiful.  His following paid off when the bikers directed him to a small gathering under a ravine.  Inu-Yasha decided to keep a low profile and hide out from the crowd.  As he made his observations, he noticed two things.  One; the motorcycles were all either stolen or bought with "hot" money.  Two; all of the riders were men.  Excluding one.  Seeing her, he flinched a little.  He never expected her of all people to be involved in illegal street racing, but it was not really a surprise seeing all of the bikes in the warehouse before.  She stood in front of the men, trying to prove herself big but in reality, was very small.  The men eyed her from head to toe, which made him very uneasy.  Inu-Yasha leaned in intently to try and hear their conversation.

"How much to play?"  Kagome asked.  The "cashier," or the head of the illegal race looked Kagome over and grinned.

"It's usually 300, but for you babe, I'll make it two."  He said, obviously playing with her.  Women like her usually came to watch the race, let alone race in them, so it was easy for him to make assumptions towards her.  He was very surprised when Kagome placed the money into his hand.

"Look babe, I was joking."  Kagome smiled and placed another 200 into the man's hand.

"Oh really?  Well I wasn't."  She said.  The cashier simply shrugged, and continued to collect bets and entry fees.  As far as he was concerned, it was just another 100 dollar profit for him.  Kagome then took her place at the starting line.

"Hey beautiful, how's about you and me hook up at my place after the race?"  A scruffy, greasy racer said at the sight of Kagome.  He tenderly licked his lips, but to his dismay, she simply shrugged him off.

"Fuck you."  She said while putting on her helmet.

"I'd love to beautiful."

Kagome gave him a hard glance before replying to his request.

"I'll tell you what asshole; if you catch me I might consider not kicking your ass after the race."  Considering this to be a challenge, the man revved his engine.

Inu-Yasha continued to watch the illegal operation nervously.  His senses have probably never been so alert before.  His ears suddenly picked up a conversation that shot a bullet through his chest.  Two men were talking by the starting line, but what startled him the most was what was on their motorcycles.  The dreaded mark that would forever be burned into his memory: GEI.

"Is that her?" One of them asked.  The other nodded in agreement.

"She's the one.  We will go along with the original plan.  Try not to make it… too messy."  Both simply smiled evilly toward each other.  One of them handed a large sum of money to the other.  After that, their conversation was done and the one that received the money went to pay his toll to the cashier.  Thus taking his place at the starting line: phase number one completed.

'Kagome!'  Inu-Yasha thought.  That was the last straw; he could not stay back in the dark and wait anymore.  He had to warn Kagome of the imminent danger that she was about to get herself into.  He mounted his bike and turned the corner when he saw a sassy harlot take her place at the side of the starting line.  She removed a red scarf from her blouse and raised it into the air.  She waited a moment.

"All racers take your mark!"  She shouted.  At her statement, the roaring of motorcycle engines blazed on.  All of them calling to the night, as if they were wolves themselves.  The harlot held her scarf high into the air, a moment of anticipation passed and she suddenly threw the scarf down towards the ground.

"GO!"

On her mark, the riders took off in a screeching stampede.  Almost immediately, Kagome had taken the lead, leaving the others in the dust with her raven.  But Inu-Yasha had also decided to enter the race.  Racing past the cashier and many spectators, he finally followed the route that the other racers had taken before him.  What he did not expect, was that the group that he followed to find the desolate area, knew his identity.  The leader of the pack, turned out to be none other than the tough guy from the bar who had gotten his ass kicked.  Seeing an opportunity to take revenge on Inu-Yasha, he rode his bike to the cashier.

"That is the one that I was telling you about."  Was all that he said.  The cashier, who was just as greedy and simple-minded as the tough guy, simply found Inu-Yasha to be taking away his profits.

"Get rid of him."  The tough guy pulled out a small hand gun from the back of his pants as the corner of his mouth curved inward.

"With pleasure."  He said as he placed his helmet on and took off after Inu-Yasha.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The exhilaration was an understatement.  Kagome felt the air rushing past her body, the vibration of the bike beneath her; to her it was pure bliss.  Every time she raced, every time she won, she felt the most magnificent… freedom.  She turned the corner of a street, almost making herself fall to her death on the pavement.  There was something about riding on the edge of a blade that made the race that much more exciting.  She had almost forgotten about the other opponents when she spotted a racer in the corner of her eye.  She side glanced to her right to find a red, white, and black bike.  Trying to evade him, she sped faster, but the persistent rider kept with her.  Turning corners and speeding ever faster, Kagome pressed on, but the persistent rider never slowed down.  She silently commended him for simply keeping up, but it also seemed as if he wasn't trying to beat her.  The rider kept trying to cut her off and force her to pull over.  Suddenly, the rider pulled off his helmet and threw it to the ground.  It was then that she realized who he was.  Who could ever forget that silver hair that he possessed?

'It's that guy!'  She thought.

"Kagome!"  Inu-Yasha tried to shout to her, anything to make her stop racing.  She was in serious trouble, and he would do anything to try and prevent her from harm.  He was about to shout to her again when his sensitive ears picked up something from behind him.

It was too late to dodge when he heard the shot.  The bullet came at an alarming rate and headed for Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  It pierced the flesh like a knife cutting through butter, finally resting in his muscle, inches from his lung.  Inu-Yasha grunted in pain as his bike started to swerve.  But his strength could not hold, and the pain was too great for him to hold on any longer.  He fell.  His skin scraped against the hard pavement, and a moment after the weight of the bike fell on top of him.  He could not tell how long he skidded across the road, but it felt like an eternity.  He felt as if his skin was leaving his body in every inch he went further.  Why in all hell did he have to get rid of his helmet?  But then just as fast as it began, he stopped.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw him fall.  Her heart jumped at the sight of it.  But she carried on her race; she was doing it for the good of her family and no one else.  She could not let distractions prevent her from losing the race, especially for a man that would probably not remember her name in the morning.  But for some reason she just could not leave HIM behind.

'Damn it all.'  She thought while doing a 180.  She sped back to the place where Inu-Yasha lay, hoping to find minor injuries.

It was not as she had expected.  Inu-Yasha lay in a pool of blood.  The bullet wound did not make his condition any better either.  Chunks were literally missing from his skin and were replaced by crimson blood.  He was still trapped beneath his motorcycle.  Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to find Kagome kneeling over him.  He tried to get up, but the soaring pain that went through his body kept him down.  Kagome put her shoulder against the motorcycle and pushed, trying to relieve Inu-Yasha of its weight.  She succeeded, but only to find his leg in a horrible shape.  In simple words, it was crushed.  Various muscle and bone could be seen through the skin, the very sight of it made Kagome cringe in disgust and disbelief.  But even through all of this, Inu-Yasha still tried to push his way up.

"Stop please!  You can't move in your condition."  She said while pushing him back down.

"Are you alright?"  He asked.  She was taken aback by his question; after all, he was the one laying on the pavement in a puddle of blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Inu-Yasha smiled back at her lovely face, relieved.

"Inu-Yasha, what's going on-?"  She didn't get to finish her sentence when an explosion erupted a few miles away.  Kagome watched the fire fly into the sky, leaving a mushroom of smoke in its wake.  She felt the fire's heat on her face as she gazed at it with frightful eyes.

"I heard that they were going to do something to you, so I decided to warn you before they could do anything.  I guess I made it just in time."  Inu-Yasha rasped before falling into a slight unconsciousness.

'He came to warn me?'  Kagome thought.  She didn't know how to react.  This was the first time a man has ever done something like this for her.  She was so used to the rough and uncaring behavior that she received at the bar.  Before she knew it, a tear fell from her eye.  She quickly wiped it away from her cheek, confused why it had come, but looking at him, she silently knew why.  Snapping herself back to reality, she took a cell phone from her pocket and called 911.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The ambulance ride seemed like an eternity, and she could feel Inu-Yasha slipping away from her every second.  Bandages were placed all over his body, and there was barely any of his skin that remained unmarred.  His heart rate was at a steady slow pace, but she feared that it might soon die.  One of the paramedics, who was tending to Inu-Yasha, gave Kagome a small smile.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that he'll be fine."  His smile turned downward at her reaction as she kept her solemn look.  The paramedic knew himself that it was probably only a matter of time until this man died.  He recalled when he tried to take a blood sample for the blood transfusion.  What he did not expect to find, though, was that this man's blood, was of another nature in itself.  He could not even get a reading on it, let alone transfer blood into the man's system.  So, he let the man be, and now it was just a matter of a waiting game between life and death.

As they arrived at the hospital, Inu-Yasha was quickly wheeled into the emergency room.  Kagome followed, but was held back by security at the doors.

"Let me through!"  She persisted, but the guards held her back.  He shouted something about hospital personnel being the only ones allowed beyond this point.  Not wanting to create a big scene, she pulled back, but not before silently calling the big oaf a son of a bitch.  She took her seat in the waiting room; the dull, everlasting waiting room that felt like an eternity.  There, she laid her head on her hands and prayed.  She prayed for Inu-Yasha's safe recovery, for her good will, and anything else that came to mind.  She felt as if this was the longest that she had ever prayed for in her entire life.

The minutes slowly ticked away, the hours seemed like forever, but finally, a doctor made his way into the waiting area.  Kagome eagerly rose, wanting to find out Inu-Yasha's condition.  The doctor introduced himself and motioned for Kagome to sit down.  He held his head low, as if to figure what he wanted to say.  Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't the patient type.

"Well?"  The doctor met eyes with her again.

"The wounds are all dressed with bandages, and the patient is in the very best of care."  Kagome let out a sigh of relief at the doctor's words, the very worst that she was expecting was to find out that Inu-Yasha was dead, but now that he was alive, she could breath a little easier.

"But there is another problem."  The doctor said suddenly.  Kagome snapped up again. 

"He needs blood, badly, but his blood type is… unique.  His blood does not match any of the records known to mankind.  In fact, it seems as though it was genetically engineered."  Having her full attention, Kagome intently listened.

When he first met her, Kagome did wonder about Inu-Yasha's weird features, such as his white hair, long fingernails, and weird ears, but she just passed him off as a freak and didn't think another thought about it.  Now that the doctor has brought it up, her wondering has been brought up to a new level.

"There is also something else that is a miss.  His records are… no where to be found.  No medical records, identity files, insurance, anything.  I'm not sure how much longer we can treat him if we do not have a billing address."  Kagome gave the doctor a hard look.  It was typical; doctors would cut off the umbilical cord of an unborn child if they didn't know where to send the bill to.  But an idea popped in her head that might save a lot of confusion, not to mention a lot of paperwork.

"I'm sorry; all of this talk about my husband is just too much to bear.  Is it alright if I see him now?"  As soon as she said it, the doctor gave a look of utter surprise, which is what Kagome had expected.  The doctor gave a reassuring smile as his attitude towards her completely changed.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs.…. um-"

"Higurashi."  She finished for him.  He started to lead Kagome through the halls of the hospital.  Finally, they reached a small room where the living quarters were kept.  They both entered the room to find Inu-Yasha lying on the bed, asleep.  To his right was a nurse that was observing the life support, and also measuring the liquids that were being pumped into his body.  After Kagome was all the way into the room, the doctor left the three of them alone, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Kagome slowly walked to Inu-Yasha's bed, almost afraid to wake him.  She slowly pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  She observed his bandages, the very thing that was holding him together.  He, as she expected, was in horrible shape.  The deep gashes were sewn together during operation, while all of the rest of his cuts were wrapped in gauss and cloth, but even those were soaked through with blood.  She placed her hand on his, gently stroking it while trying to ignore the I.V. that was placed into his hand.  He looked inhuman, like an alien that was being studied with all of the wires and life supports in him.  But while she was holding his hand, something extraordinary happened.  It was small, but she could feel his hand twitch.  She glanced up at his face to find that he was awake, alive and well; well… maybe not well.

"Inu-Yasha."  Kagome whispered, overwhelmed.  Inu-Yasha glanced back at her, obviously dazed.

"Kagome?"  Inu-Yasha was surprised to find Kagome of all people when he awoke.  But after he noticed the person that was by his side, he also noticed the room that he was in.  What was about to happen would fill his heart and also his mind in horrible fear.  The first thing that he noticed was his heart rate on the monitor, suddenly jumping to a faster rate.  He looked down to his hand to find an I.V. pumping a clear liquid into his body, but there wasn't just one of them, there were several.  He could smell the medicines and bandages that infiltrated the room.  To him, it was a smell that would haunt him for the rest of his life.  But the thing that scared him the most was the walls.  Everything in the room was white, almost too much white for him to bear.  The walls seemed to go on forever.  Everything in the room just seemed so… familiar.

"Oh good, the patient is awake."  The nurse, that was tending to his injuries said.  She made her way over to a nearby table that held another type of liquid and a shot.  She filled the shot with the liquid, preparing to inject its substances into Inu-Yasha.  With the prepared shot, she squeezed the injector, causing some of the liquid to squirt out.  She then walked over to Inu-Yasha.

As he saw her doing this, suppressed memories ran through his head.  Memories that were meant to be forgotten, but came back.

He remembered staring into a blinding light.

There were many men standing around him.

He could hear his heartbeat in the back round.

All of a sudden they injected the serum.

Then he would be forced into a nightmare that would last the rest of his days.

He would not let that happen again…

Inu-Yasha violently forced the nurse to a nearby wall, which she hit very hard.  Then, forcing all of his strength, he arose from the bed and out the door.  Behind him trailed the I.V.'s that once pumped liquid into his system.  He aggressively pulled them off, along with the other various needles and wires that were forced into his body.  As he stumbled out the door, all that was left was the monotone beep of the heart rate monitor.  Kagome, who watched the scene with utter confusion, came back to her senses and ran after Inu-Yasha, leaving a very sore nurse behind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome ran, following the path that she first came, never slowing down.  She just couldn't figure out why Inu-Yasha had reacted that way.  The Inu-Yasha that she knew wasn't scared of anything, let alone a little needle.  His face was also a miss, there was so much fear.  Something must have happened in the past.  Something… awful.

She made her way past the entrance to the waiting room, where two of the guards were already knocked unconscious.  A good sign that Inu-Yasha had already been there.  But other than the damage that had already been done, he was no where to be found.  She started to ask around, but it seemed that everyone was distracted by the confusion that they didn't know where he had gone.  Feeling frustrated, Kagome sat down in a nearby chair to gather her thoughts.  A moment later, a child no older than the age of five came to her feet.  She held a teddy bear that was at least twice her size that was dragging behind her.  She gave Kagome a big smile, showing that two of her teeth were missing.  Then she pointed to the exit.

"Kitty went that way."  Kagome smiled at the girl and patted her on the head.

"Thank you."  She said before exiting the hospital.

Now that she had entered the streets of New York once more, there was no telling where Inu-Yasha could have gone.  Feeling as though she had lost him again, she dropped her head in defeat.  But when she did so, her eyes caught a slight trace of blood on the floor.  She glanced onward and noticed that the blood led a trail to her left.  She had a good feeling that the blood belonged to Inu-Yasha, so, using the blood as a guide, she followed it to a nearby alley.  She could hear rasped breathing in the shadows, so she wondered a little further into the alley, not quite knowing what to expect.  And there he was, Inu-Yasha as his former self, but in a much worse state.  The jerky movements caused some of his injuries to reopen, sending vital blood out of his body.  His breaths were raspy and short, definitely not a good sign.  He was leaning against his back on the wall, and Kagome feared that he could no longer hold himself up.  She slowly walked over to him, but just as she was about to put a hand to his face, he spoke.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"  He rasped.  Kagome pulled back, shocked to hear that he was the one that was mad at HER.  She was at a loss of words; how could she respond to what he just said?  She wanted to comfort him, touch him, anything that would make him feel better, but she was frozen still.

"Never, EVER take me to a hospital ever again!  Do you know what they do to you in there Kagome?  They take your life away, not save it.  I know."  He was slipping away with every word, Kagome could tell, but she wanted to know more.

"W-what are you talking about?"  She managed to say.  Inu-Yasha grabbed his side in pain.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand."

"Inu-Yasha."  But Inu-Yasha could not hear her; he had fallen into the world of unconsciousness.  Kagome managed to grab his limp form before it hit the ground, cradling his body into her own, they tumbled to the ground.

"Inu-Yasha!"  She shouted in an attempt to wake him.  But he never woke to any of her calls.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well, the second chapter is finished.  Man!  You don't even know how long and frustrating it is to put characters into stories and not have names for them!  It just feels like I'm putting that same thing over… and over again.  Anyway, let me know what you thought, whether it be to comment, flame, or simply put a whatever.  All that matters is that you press that little button in the corner.  I have a simple policy that I think will work out very well.  You read my stories, I read yours!  Sounds simple right?  Well, here's how it goes.  You review me, and I'll go and check out your stories!  After all, authors deserve to be heard!  It's a win-win situation.  Well, my master just got home and it's time to her to pet me, yeah!  Until next time, ja ne!


	3. Tears of a demon child

HIYA!:  Sphinxgirl here!  Okay I'm going to apologize right now……………… I'm sorrrrrrrrry!!!!!  To all of you who have been waiting for this chapter for, let me see, about a month than please except my apologies.  But for those of you who have just entered the story, than no worries.  Oh!  And by the way, Merry Christmas to you all!  Or happy………..um whatever you guys celebrate!  Anyway, sorry again for the delay, and those of you who harassed me (You know who you are -_-;) thanks for inspiring me to continue!

Reader's appreciation:

**Shadow Demon:  **Hey thanks for the review!  Here's chapter three for my appreciation.

**Alicia:**  Arigato!  I'm glad that you like my fic!  Please keep reading!!

**Chico-chan:  **ummmmmmmmmm………..here's chapter three.

**Sprout:  **Yes, I agree, I should be a little more descriptive with my stories, but I just can't give anything away!!  Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Kibo:  **Awwww!  What a cute name!  It sounds like a puppy that you just want to hug and squeeze!  Sorry that you had to re-update, gomen for the delay!  *ahem well, here is chapter 3 at last!

**LilNezumi LilInu:  **Thanks for the review!  Be sure to keep reading and I'll keep writing.

**Fluffyluv:  **Tehe!  I can just bet that you wuv all the fluffiness between characters!  Well, there will be plenty of that later!!  Thanx again!

**Lemonmebaby:  **I'm so happy that you think I'm a talented writer!  Thanks for the review and keep reviewing ^_~

**Demongirlofinuyasha:  **Oh psh!  Inu-Yasha can't die!  Then there would be no story left to write about!!  Tehe!  Anyway, thanks a lot!

**Jet Wolf 90:  **cool name!  Why would you ever think that I stopped writing?!  I would never stop, maybe wait a couple of years but never stop!

**Stevie Steele:  **Okay, my biggest appreciation goes out to you my biggest buddy in the whole world!!  When I read your review it made me feel all fluffy inside that I had no other choice but to write!  This one goes out to you my man!!

**Alice**** in Chains:  Awwww!  I'm so happy that you said that about my fic!  Although I'm not so sure that mine is the Best out there……. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!**

Midnight Sparrow

"Tears of a demon child"

Inu-Yasha found himself standing in a world of utter darkness.  There was obscurity all around him; it was so bad that he felt the weight of it crushing him slowly like the weight of two stones against his flesh.  He felt trapped in a dark abyss that he could not escape from, because no matter where he looked, it was all the same.  He looked around in curiosity, wondering if this… place that he was in could be heaven.  But it couldn't be.  Heaven was what humans strived to return to.  Heaven was a land that was considered holy and beautiful.  In other words, paradise.  It couldn't possibly be this hell hole that he was trapped in right now.  Then the other end of the situation crossed his mind.  It was not such an improbable idea that he could very well be in the other place.

Before Inu-Yasha could tell what happened, a small white tunnel appeared before him.  Its bright light was an escape from this wretched place that he instinctively tried to grab for.  At the moment, he wanted more than anything to leave.  Without warning the small tunnel that was so far away suddenly raced towards him.  In an instant, Inu-Yasha was launched from his world of darkness to a world of light.  It was then when he realized exactly where he was; and he knew right then, that he was indeed in the very depths of hell.

It was currently snowing, something that didn't happen very often, but it decided to today.  He found himself in the back of a rather large group, all of which were bowing their heads in respect and sorrow.  Their black suits and veils contrasted against the snow in its most dramatic irony.  Slowly and surely, he made his way towards them, his feet sinking into the wet but warm snow.  Oddly enough, as he made his way, he could not feel its cold.  As he walked ever closer, he could hear the monotone chanting of prayer.  It was apparent to him now that a eulogy was taking place, but whose he did not know.

With little force, he pushed past the crowds of men and women that blocked his path.  But as he did, a strange phenomenon began to occur.  With each body that he passed, he could feel himself shrink smaller in size.  It was almost as if he was growing… backwards.  Finally, he passed the last row of people and came face to face with the ceremony that was taking place.  He had found himself in his forgotten past, something that he tried so hard to avoid.  He glanced down at himself to find that he too was dawned in black attire.  He also stared at his small hands that were clenched in fists at the moment.  He had black hair at the time, but its length did not change from how he wore it now, long and thick.  His violet eyes wandered from his tiny hands to the priest that stood before him.  His tedious prayer was so plain that it would stay inside the confines of his mind forever.  All of a sudden, he glanced from his bible and met eyes with Inu-Yasha.  He then motioned him to wonder over to the hole that held the casket of the dead.  He never knew that his legs could be as shaky as he started to carefully make his way over to where the dead body lay.

Slightly peeking over the hole, he found a mid-sized casket that was slowly being lowered into its resting place.  Atop the casket's surface, there was a rather large bouquet of lilies, his mother's favorite flower.  But as he watched the casket being lowered, he silently wandered to himself why he was witnessing this event take place again.  Was this really a dream?  Or was it the devil's cheap tricks to try and get back at him?  Neither could he tell, he could only watch his mother being laid to rest.

The priest motioned for him to continue on with the ceremony, and as he was instructed to do so, he gently released the blessed grains of dirt into the hole.  The grains of dirt gently floated down to the deceased and finally rested upon the precious lilies.  Inu-Yasha never moved from the spot for the rest of the ceremony, but rather he just stared into the dark hole, wondering how this would all end.  Many friends and family came to speak about the deceased, paying their last respects and shedding many tears.

The time finally came to burry the body.  Shovel full by shovel full, Inu-Yasha's mother was buried under mother earth.  At the very end of the grave, a headstone was placed in remembrance of the personnel.  Inu-Yasha's eyes wondered to the words that were written on the heavy stone that read:

_"Here lies the mother of one.  Beloved to the very end, she will carry those on swift wings to heaven and watch over all who believe in the faith of god."_

Tear drops made their way past his defenses.  They cascaded down his face and landed on the soft earth.  He tried to vigorously wipe them away, but it was no use.  And that was when he remembered his very first time that he had cried.  His sorrow slowly turned to rage at the thought of this.  But he didn't cry for his mother, he cried for his fate.  He cried for the very god that brought him here to this very spot.  As his thoughts trailed off, he started to realize the heavy truth behind it all.  God?  There was no god as far as he was concerned.  For no god would ever want any harm or hurt to be placed upon his head.  But it did, and for the first time in his life, he could feel the stinging pain of loneliness.

It was long after the funeral had ended as Inu-Yasha still stood alone at his mother's grave.  Everything that occurred around him was a blur.  He simply studied the ground while the absent tears still flowed.  He did not notice the two figures that were standing right behind him.  One was tall, dark, and silent as he stood there, watching.  The other was short, about the same height and age as Inu-Yasha, and also bore his violet eyes and hair.  The tall one decided that the waiting period was over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come Inu-Yasha it is time to go."  His voice was firm, and it sounded more like a command than a gesture.  When Inu-Yasha didn't respond, he gently nudged him away from the grave and towards the car that was waiting close by.

Inu-Yasha, who had a vague sense of what was going on, began to notice that he was being pulled away from the grave.  The very thought of leaving his mother was something that he could not comprehend.  A sudden sense of fear ran through his body like a bolt of lightning which caused him to cry out.

"N-No!  Mommy!  I don't want to leave!  I don't want to leave mommy!  No!"  He yelled as he struggled.  But it was no use; the tall man had lifted him up into the car and locked the door behind him.  It was a little later that they drove off into the light blizzard with the sight of the cemetery fading.

"NO!"  Inu-Yasha instinctively yelled as he awoke from his slumber.

He found that his senses were extremely alert and his face and body were covered in sweat.  As he gained a sense of reality from his nightmare, he started to slowly observe his surroundings, finding that they were alien to him.  He found that he was on a couch with many blankets on top of him.  He was stripped of his clothes except for his pants.  The rest of his body was covered in worn bandages that were stained with crusted blood.  He was relieved to find that most of his minor cuts and bruises had either closed or disappeared.  It was a phenomenon that happened when he was very young.  He could not explain why it happened, it just did.  Whenever he would scrape his knee or cut himself, he would leave it alone, and a couple of days later, it would vanish without a scar.  This trait had certainly paid off, especially now.

Inu-Yasha glanced over to the coffee table that was placed next to the couch.  He found a bushel of medicines and antiseptics that covered the table from one end to the other.  Wherever he was, he was being treated pretty well.  The question though, was exactly who was treating him?  His golden eyes wondered to the rest of the room.  It seemed very primitive, but at the same time humble.

Across the room was where the bed was set; to the right of him there was a little kitchen.  As far as he could tell, it was a studio apartment.  Among the walls there were pictures of various types of motorcycles, pictures of people that he didn't know, but one picture on the wall intrigued him.  It was a middle aged man with a child upon his shoulders.  The child, who looked no more than 5, held a rather large smile and had short, black hair.  To the right of the picture, a torn out article was tacked to the wall.  Inu-Yasha's golden eyes read over the article, skimming through its contents.  As far as he could tell, it was an obituary, but the deceased seemed oddly familiar.

It read about a famous scientist that had died about 12 years ago.  Inu-Yasha himself had also heard about him as he was growing up.  The famous scientist had participated in the human genome project a while ago.  But the company soon after went out of business and was never heard from again.  The point that he pondered about though, was why this person would have this article in the first place.  Before he could think further, the doorknob to the little apartment started to turn.

The figure started to walk in with bundles of grocery's and such.  She set her keys on the table and the grocery's as well.  A moment later she locked eyes with the now awake Inu-Yasha.

"Well well, so you're awake sleeping beauty?"  She said while giving him a reassuring smirk.  It took him a little while to respond to her sarcastic question.

"Unfortunately yes."  He said as he started to feel his pain again.  She simply walked over to him and reached for his bandages to change them again.  But before she could lay a finger on them, Inu-Yasha scooted back on the couch as if he was afraid of her touch.  She gave him a queer look that soon turned to pity.

"What is it with you anyway?  I'm only trying to help you."  She said.  Inu-Yasha looked down, as if to hide his embarrassment from her, but there were just some things that he was extremely bad at.

"It's nothing.  I just had a bad experience as a child that's all."  Was all that he said.  His eyes crept up to hers, just to see if she would believe it, but her expression did not alter.  Instead she went to the fridge, got two bottles of beer, and offered one to Inu-Yasha.  He gladly accepted it, since it had been a while since he poisoned his body with alcohol.  After that, Kagome took her seat next to him again, obviously not giving in to his babyish behavior.  She gently caressed the surface of the bottle in a habitual manor, for something more important was on her mind.

"You know you really scared me yesterday.  If I had known, I would have never taken you to a hospital.  It's just… seeing you in that condition, and seeing the blood everywhere I didn't know what else to do."  Inu-Yasha sighed silently and took another sip of his drink.

"Look, what's in the past is in the past.  You can't do anything to change that."  Inu-Yasha glanced up to find Kagome in an uncomfortable state.

"Where are we anyway?"  He said trying to change the subject.

"In the apartment right above the midnight sparrow."  She said.  But as she said this, Inu-Yasha gave her a quizzical look.

"You mean above the bar that you work at?  You LIVE here?"  Kagome simply chuckled to his surprise while setting her drink back on the table.

"Yeah, my uncle is renting it out to me until I can find a… better place of my own."  She smiled at her little apartment in satisfaction.

"It might not be much, but its home."

Inu-Yasha could sympathize for her.  It was hard to even find a "home" to go to; and even then it was only for about a couple of months.  Since he was kicked out of the house at the age of 18, he had lived in the worst hell holes of the city.  Places that weren't even fit for the bums that walked on the street.  He barely survived with odd jobs that paid minimum wage, providing just enough to pay rent and eat.  Yes, he definitely thought that Kagome deserved better than this, but at the same time was a little envious towards her.  But he quickly put that aside, because the world worked in strange ways, and he simply got the poorer end of the deal.

He noticed her glancing towards the wall that contained all of the pictures and photographs.

"Is that your father?"  He said as he motioned towards the picture of the child and the father that he saw earlier.  She smiled as sweet memories returned to her mind once again.

"Yes, that's my father."  Inu-Yasha sighed a little, slowly remembering his own father.  Let's just say that he wasn't blessed with the most loving father in the world, being that younger brother and all, he didn't receive as much attention.  He was considered the outcast, the runt, and the black sheep of the family.

"Do you love him?"  As soon as he asked the question it was too late.  It was something that he had to find out for himself.  But as soon as he said this, Kagome's cheerful smile soon turned downwards.

"I did love him."  She said.  Inu-Yasha gave her a puzzling look.

"You did?"

"Yes, my father died when I was very young.  This is the article of when he died."  She pointed to the article that he also noticed before she entered the room.

"Your father was the famous scientist that invented cloning?"  Kagome nodded in response.

"Is your mother alive, or is she gone too?"  This time, Kagome gave a little laugh at his question, as if to slap it aside.

"My mother…… she's a hooker downtown."  She said in an exasperating tone.  Her words that were once peaceful and soft would now turn harsh and maddening.  For how she felt about her mother was the exact same feeling that Inu-Yasha felt for his father.

"You see, when my father died, his company would soon fall as well.  As soon as that happened, the company left every debt to our name, so we ended up owing millions of dollars.  We tried as hard as we could, my mother had two jobs, and my uncle also helped out.  But a little after the incident, my mother couldn't take it anymore.  She lost her jobs, and we ended up losing our house as well.  A couple of days later she showed up at my uncle's doorstep with me holding her hand.  She asked my uncle to take care of me, and she told me to be a good girl.  That was the last I saw of her before she started to sell herself like some cheap harlot, leaving just me and my uncle to pay off the debt."  She walked over to the wall and took the picture of her and her father off to stare at it blankly.

"It got to the point that I had to quit school in order to work full time at the bar.  And… as you know I get involved with street racing as well."  She stopped in a thoughtful silence, which gave Inu-Yasha some time to think about what he had just heard.

To think that he himself had a bad childhood when he was growing up, Kagome was in the same boat as well.  He never would have thought that behind her good looks, dazzling smile, and smart ass personality that she had endured such pain.  He almost felt sorry for her now.  He would expect her to have so much anger built up inside of her for her father when she said something unexpected.

"I'll sure miss him."  Inu-Yasha gave her a perplexing look and detested to her statement almost immediately.

"You'll miss him?  He is the one responsible for your pain and all that you can say is that you will miss him?  Don't you think that something is a little strange about that?"  Her expression didn't waver as she answered his question.

"It's hard to explain.  The only things that I can remember about my father are the good times.  Like when he took me to the park, or when he celebrated my birthday party.  It's hard for me to think about the results of his death."  A realization struck Inu-Yasha as she was saying this.  What she said about her memories was true.  And if he could just think of the good times that he and his mother had, then the nightmares that occurred more than he wanted too would eventually disappear.  She had subconsciously found a way to cure his fears, and that was something that he found absolutely fascinating about her that only made him want her more.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made both of them jump.  Kagome put the picture on the table and went to answer to door.  No doubt it was her uncle that wanted something.  But who she was about to find was someone entirely different.  As she opened the door, three men stood, all of them with a blank stare.  It only took a moment before Kagome knew exactly why they were here.

"What do you want?"  She asked with an angry tone.  The man that was in the front spoke first, no doubt the leader of the group.

"You know why we're here, and we want our money."  He said.

Kagome was a little surprised that these three would actually expect her to give the money to them, but she decided that it was best to push them away.  She didn't want any unnecessary violence inside her home.

"Look, I don't have the money right now.  I'll give it to you later."  She said before closing the door in front of them.  Before she knew it, the door slammed back into her face, causing her to stumble backwards.  The three men entered the apartment, two of them pinning Kagome down while the other pulled out a handgun from his jacket.  He pointed it towards her forehead.

"Look you bitch, either we get the money tonight or I'll blow your fuckin head off!"  Kagome didn't know what to say or do.  There were two men that were holding her down and she was at a loss of words.  She could see her life flash before her eyes.

Right as the man was about to pull the trigger, an object whizzed through the air.  The object, that turned out to be a kitchen knife, plunged into the man's arm, causing him to fire the gun.  The bullet narrowly missed Kagome, but instead indulged itself into one of the men that was holding her.

"What the fuck?  Who threw that?"  The leader said while clutching his arm in pain.  All three of the men glanced over to where Inu-Yasha stood.  He held another butcher knife in his hand while glaring at the three men.  His golden eyes held a glare that was powerful enough to surpass the devil's.  His voice was low and filled with hatred as he spoke.

"You touch her again and I swear to god that I will rip you to shreds!"  The three men glanced at each other, all of them flabbergasted that a man was even in the room.  The leader of the three signaled for them to exit, but not before swearing to return.  The three of them left the room while leaving their trail of blood behind as well.

Inu-Yasha dropped the knife and walked over to where Kagome lay.  Kagome stared into his golden eyes, unsure of what was hidden beneath them.  This was a side of him that she had never seen before.  And quite frankly, it scared her a little.  But as he offered a hand to her, she gladly took it, and she knew that deep down, Inu-Yasha would never hurt her.

"Inu-Yasha I…"

"You know that's twice I had to save your life.  You owe me big time."  Inu-Yasha said as he cut her off.  Kagome simply smiled and embraced him around his torso.

"Thank you."  Was all that she said.  But Inu-Yasha, instead of hugging her back, made weird sounds.  All of a sudden thinking about his wounds, she quickly let go and laughed a bit.

"Heh heh, sorry."  Inu-Yasha gave a weird look before returning a smile back to her.

"It's okay."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

YEAH!!  I finally finished chapter what is this now?  2, 3?  Oh well.  For all of you who read my first two chapters thank you for sticking by me!  Forgive me again for not updating earlier, but as you know, I was very busy, and had little time to even write a story, much less update.  But anyway, just keep reviewing and it will inspire me to keep writing.  I'm serious!!  Well, I must go now; my nap time is long overdue, prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! -_-


	4. On the Run

So yeah, about a month later, I update.  Oh well.  But I have to give out a big thanks to any die-hard fans (if there is any) and congratulate them with another chapter.  To tell the truth, I was only planning to make about 3 or 4 more chapters, but I found another twist that many of you will hopefully enjoy.  So without further adieu, here is chapter 4!!

**Reader Appreciation:**

**Jettwolf90:  **Hey, thanks for reviewing me again!  You are one of my persistent reviewers even though I don't update that often.  Thanks again!

**CeLeStIaLdRaGoNcHiLd:  **Wow, that took me like a minute to write that name.  It really makes me happy to know that my story gives much pleasure to people like you.  Thanks again!!

**WaterGoddess9:  **Yay!  Thanks for reviewing me again!  I always love the comments!

**Death's Messenger:  **Aww….. (blush)  I don't think that mine is the best that you've read so far.  Thanks again!

**DemongirlofInuYasha:  **This chapter goes out to you girl!  You have been there for me ever since my first chapter and I respect that a lot.  Thanks a bunch!

Midnight Sparrow

"On the Run"

"Kagome, I need you to get some tequila out of the back for me."  Kagome's uncle shouted to her amid the crowd of the bar.

"Okay."  She answered back.  As she made her way to the back of the bar, she passed by the bathrooms, and as she did, she heard a faint hissing noise.  Looking back, she found that the men's stall was cracked; with a self conscious white haired man starring back at her.

"Pss, hay Kagome!  Come here a minute."  Seeing that it was Inu-Yasha, she responded and eagerly went to the door.

"Oh! Inu-Yasha did you try it on?"  She asked.  Inu-Yasha sweat-dropped a little while a small blush flashed across his face.

"Kagome… I can't go out like this I… I look stupid."  He said while glancing downward.

"Oh nonsense!  I'm sure you look fine!"  She said while grabbing him by the collar and forcing him outside.

Inu-Yasha appeared with a black tux on.  His thick white hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and he wore black sunglasses to hide his golden eyes.  In other words, he was certainly a sight to behold.  Kagome looked agape for a moment before responding.

"S-see!  You look great."  She said while fixing his collar that she messed up earlier.  By that time, Inu-Yasha had regained his composure and returned to his normal, macho state.

"Humph.  I don't know why I have to do this anyway."  He said, giving a cocky look.  Kagome simply responded back the same look.

"Well, we're not just paying you to beat people up you know.  You have to play the part."

"Yeah but do ALL bouncers look like this?"  Kagome smiled that irresistible smile again.

"Of course!  Now, go to the front and look for any trouble."  Inu-Yasha simply snorted before doing what he was told.  After all, he was getting paid for beating people up.  Quite frankly this was the best job since his war years.

After getting the tequila from the back and returning it to her uncle, she started to perform her nightly ritual of bartending.  She put on the show that had captivated Inu-Yasha the other night; and still, he would side glance to watch the spectacle event.

As she continued, she also noticed that her crowd was not as big as it usually was.  But then again, since Inu-Yasha had been working there, she had not been so harassed by the drunken crowd.  It had been a relief to not always have to keep a glance over her shoulder, but her fortune in tips weren't as plentiful anymore.

She had come to the final stunt of her routine, and she swallowed the thick, tasteless liquid before blowing it out again into a blazing fire.  As she finished, cheers could be heard throughout the audience.  She took her bows and waited for the crowds to disperse when loud noises were heard from across the bar.  The sound of rustling and grunting infiltrated the cheers until they almost overpowered them.  Kagome spotted the struggle in shock.

"Uncle!  It's Inu-Yasha!"  She cried.  But she didn't need to alert her uncle for he already knew and was half-way to the fight.  Now, telling from her uncle's appearance, he didn't seem to have much muscle on him, but that was quite the contradiction, because he had more muscle than Inu-Yasha himself.  With one strong yank, Kagome's uncle grabbed the man who was fighting Inu-Yasha by the shirt and tossed him clear across the room, where he landed with a big thump on top of the tables, breaking one of them.  The man got up from the rubble in an attempt to take Kagome's uncle on, but he decided to end the fight here and know by taking out his silver pistol from his jacket.

"Get the hell out of my bar!"  He said while aiming.  The man slowly walked towards the exit with his hands held high in a defensive manner, but he stopped by the door before shouting his last words to Inu-Yasha.

"This isn't over you white haired freak!"  He called out, but Kagome's uncle simply clicked the trigger of his pistol as a warning sign.

"NOW!"  And with that, the man left without another word.

After the fight had ended and the bar had quieted down, Kagome's uncle starred at Inu-Yasha in a sort of annoying matter.

"Don't look at me he's the one who started it!"  Inu-Yasha said in his defense.  But Kagome's uncle, who knew Inu-Yasha better than that, just grunted in aggravation and continued to maintain the bar.  He went through this sort of thing almost every night, so this incident wasn't much different.  He just wondered what Kagome saw in him that interested her so, but as he glanced back in Inu-Yasha's direction, he saw him cleaning up the mess that he had made, and he understood why.

It was around midnight by the time things had finally started to settle down.  It seemed that the fight was going to be the least of their troubles, when all of a sudden they walked in.  Similarly dressed to Inu-Yasha, two men wore black suits, and both had their hair slicked back with an oddly smelled gel.  At first, they had casually walked in, as if they owned the place, and took their seats at the bar.  And, being as conspicuous as they were, Inu-Yasha watched them like a hawk.

One of the men motioned towards Kagome who, in turn, could not refuse a customer.  She offhandedly walked towards them, no really prepared for what they would do, but was nonetheless sure that she could handle it.

"So, what can I get you two boys tonight?"  She said while leaning on the counter.

"An MGD for me."  One of them said.

"And I'll have a lime margarita."  The other one said.

Kagome gave a little nod and went to go fill their orders.  As she did, she passed by her uncle, who was cleaning glasses at the moment.  Without stopping, she whispered something that only he could hear.

"We've got blue coats."  Blue coats, of course referred to the FBI or other types of policemen.  As she said this, her uncle took his first glance towards the two men.

The police and FBI were nothing new to both him and Kagome.  Most of the time they came into the bar to question about the illegal usage of drugs, or for prostitution, but they could never find any evidence to any of these accusations and usually left empty handed.  The customers, for the most part, had a second radar for the police.  Whenever they would come in, the evidence was no where to be found, and the prostitutes simply found another place to visit for the night.  In other words, Kagome and her uncle were used to handling these types of situations, and knew exactly what to say.  But what these men came in here for would be something that would throw Kagome way off balance.

As she brought back the men's orders, they paid and tipped her generously.  Nothing out of the usual, but when she turned to go tend to other business, they stopped her.

"Miss, I was just wondering if you have ever seen this symbol before."  One of them said, holding out a familiar picture.  For a moment, Kagome's expression changed from serene to shocked, but she quickly regained her composure out of habit.  The picture was an advertisement for GEI, but she instantly knew why these men had entered the bar and what they intended to do.  Her only hope was to play dumb and hope that she could delay their investigation to cover up the evidence.

"I'm afraid that it doesn't look familiar to me."  She said.  Now, the other man gave her a funny look; one that was confused, but at the same time confident.

"Really?  Well, an officer seemed to stumble on a certain warehouse yesterday night at about 2:00 am.  He discovered a large amount of automobiles and motorcycles that have been illegally bought and sold on the black market."  Kagome kept her features like a stone in a riverbed, the last thing that she needed was to arouse suspicion to the men.

"That's very interesting, but I don't know why this would interest me."  She kept up her charade, but silently pleaded for someone to come to her rescue.  But who would help her?  Her uncle had no idea about her business, and Inu-Yasha was the only other person who knew, who was currently gazing off into space at the moment.

"I think that you know exactly what we are talking about Ms. Higurashi."  This time, it was the other man who spoke.  He had a plain face, but a tiny scar that ran across his right cheekbone.  He took out several papers that were hidden beneath his coat and placed them on the bar table.

"We did some investigation on your history that you might find interesting."  He then read what was on one of the papers.

"Kagome Higurashi, attended Tuscan High School until the age of 18, and then dropped out.  Only daughter to Dr. Sojiro Higurashi, head of the GEI Corporation.  Currently in 2.3 million debt.  And has been arrested for two counts of illegal street racing and grand theft auto."  The man looked up to her in a state of confidence, as if to say that he had finally caught his suspect.  Kagome now started to feel herself shake with fear.  She started to formulate a plan for escape, but it was nearly impossible with two grown men with guns.  She tried to stall.

"…And?"  Was all that she could say.

"And we have a warrant out for your arrest."  The scared man said while pulling a pair of hand-cuffs out of his belt.  A wave of shock flew through Kagome.  This was something that she was definitely not expecting.  In a panic she backed away from the counter, in an attempt to get away from them.  Both of the men leaped from their seats and jumped the counter to the other side where Kagome was.  The scar faced man grabbed her wrists while the other made a move to press her onto the counter.  Kagome struggled as much as she could, but the force of the two were simply too much to bear.  The scar faced man succeeded in getting her arms behind her back and started to put the hand-cuffs on her wrists.  The other held her head on the counter with so much force that it felt like an orange being squished through a juicer.

By now, Kagome had given up all hope.  She was finally caught.  Her hopes and ambitions to clear her father's name were all destroyed in a single moment.  She had forced herself not to cry over the past years, but now she let it all pass and she could feel a single tear pass through her tightly pressed eyelashes.

"Help."  She whispered through silent sobs.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha who had apparently been staring off into space, had been intently listening in on Kagome's conversation.  His high sensitive hearing could pass up this conversation, and it turned out to pay off.  As he heard Kagome struggling against the two men, he made a mad dash towards the group.

"We finally got her."  The scar faced man said in a gloried manner.  He had finally gotten his girl, and this would most definitely mean a raise for him, probably a promotion.  But his thoughts subsided as he felt a tap on his right shoulder.  Having the intention that it was his partner, he violently turned around in agitation.

"What is it!?"  He called out, but soon did he realize that it wasn't his partner, for he was already unconscious on the ground beside him, but a very furious Inu-Yasha.  Inu-Yasha smirked at the man before hitting the man as hard as he could, sending him across the bar.  The man hit a wall containing bottles of alcohol with tremendous force.  He regained his composure in a matter of minutes, but the pain seared through his back as the glass from the bottles dug themselves deeper into his skin.  He only mattered to utter a few pitiful words.

"You… you w-wont get away with this!"  Inu-Yasha simply laughed at his gesture.

Inu-Yasha then turned to Kagome.  She still had her hands bound behind her back, and her tears had not yet stopped flowing.  He glared at her with startling ignorance.  Throughout the time that they have spent time together, he had only seen the independent side of her.  Never had he seen her in such a state before that he felt dumbfounded.  Even though her face was flush, and her eyes puffy from her crying, he had never seen her look more beautiful in all his life.  But his thoughts also traveled towards another subject that quite frankly scared him.  Good God?  Was he falling for her?

She glanced up at him, and he quickly regained composure.  This really wasn't the time or place to think of such things.  He rushed over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked with concern into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"  He said.  She didn't respond, but looked down as if to hide her face from him.  He must have felt the same impression because he was appalled that she would feel this way.  But he could understand why, and he didn't pursue the issue further.  Instead he moved to the back of her where her hands were bound and with a slight tug, he pulled apart her hand-cuffs.

She was finally free, but the real threat was still in the air.  He could not explain it, but his sixth sense was telling him that there would be more police, and soon.

"We have to go Kagome-san."  He took her by the hand and started to lead her out the bar front door.  She still remained silent, but she also allowed Inu-Yasha to take her to safety, who had no objection whatsoever.  They exited the bar and continued down the street towards the old abandoned where house.

During all the commotion, Kagome's uncle had not even realized what had happened.  He went to the back before the struggle took place, and just now he decided to re-enter the bar.  But his eyes laid upon two passed out men, and quite a few broken bottles of alcohol.  Before he knew what had happened, he knew exactly who caused the trouble.

"Urgh!  Inu-Yasha you will pay!!"  He yelled loud enough so that Inu-Yasha might hear.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome ran towards the where house where they would obtain transportation before leaving the city.  As they continued the path that Inu-Yasha had first traveled before, he remembered the first night that they met.  He quickly frowned at the thought of how much pain he had went through too and scolded her for it.

"You know that this is yet another favor that you must pay me back."  He said sternly.  Kagome nodded as if the accusation was true, but Inu-Yasha had only meant this in a joking matter.  His expression turned grave as he saw her do this.  Something was definitely wrong he knew, but now was definitely not the time to ask.  It was not too much longer before they reached the site of the where house.  At the moment, no one was there, but the distant sounds of sirens could be heard in the background.  They didn't have much time.

Rapidly, he led Kagome inside the place.  The motorcycles and automobiles were still there, but Inu-Yasha had a hard time deciding what form of transportation he wanted.  Suddenly, he saw Kagome wondering off in the corner of his eye.  She had wondered off to stand by her favorite; her raven.  She caressed its surface as she did before, and then looked up to Inu-Yasha in a gaze of wonder.

"Let's take this one." She said.  The sirens were now close enough to tell where they were coming from; Inu-Yasha knew that if they were going to escape, then it would have to be now.  He quickly grabbed two helmets from another wall and offered it to Kagome, who took it hesitantly.  She looked as if she was about to regret something, and as if on cue, she quickly took and gallon of gasoline and splattered it all over the floor.  She then went to the nearby propane tanks and let them filter into the air.  It wreaked a rancid smell, and she then went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a small lighter.  She put on her helmet and instructed Inu-Yasha to get on the bike.  He did, and started the engine with tremendous force.  She mounted the bike in back of him and cautiously lit the lighter.

"Go!"  She said.  Taking no chances, Inu-Yasha sped off, but not before Kagome let go of the lighter, which caught flame to the gasoline on the floor.

It only took about six seconds before an enormous explosion erupted from the where house.  The force of the blast jiggled the bike a bit, and both of them could feel the heal push against their backs.  Kagome then looked back to the old abandoned where house in sadness.  She had worked so hard to build what she had created, and she was sad to throw it all away.  But she had a new destiny, and there was no turning back.

They sped off into the distance, preparing to get far away from the authorities.  Fortunately, the blast had created a big enough diversion so that they wouldn't be followed.  It would be a long while before any of them returned to New York, and hopefully, they wouldn't be escorted by police.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Whew!  A lot of pressure has been coming along the way.  Being that I'm a senior and all, I have a lot of pressures to deal with; such as finding a collage to go to, getting my work done, and trying not to get senioritis too soon.  Yeah all of you who are 18 or older know what I mean!!  Anyways, chapter four was kind of a process to get the story going along.  Like I said, there is a whole other part of the story that was just thought up yesterday afternoon while in the car.  So keep up the reviews to let me know how I'm doing okay??  Byezz!


	5. Returning to the Homeland

**Author's Note: **Please please please!!! Forgive me!! I know that it has been, what, almost like two months since my last update. But what can I say….. well, nothing I guess. Well, nothing but excuses anyways. So I'll just shut up and go to the reader reviews!!

**Reader's Reviews:**

**Jettwolf90:** Alright! Just don't set my house on fire my computer is in there!! silently tiptoes over to the phone to call 911****

**Yasha21: **Well, I'm glad that you liked it, but sorry for not updating any sooner than what I had originally planned. Gomen!****

**ShinobiAyame: **Thanks for the review!!****

**Lady Cassandra Micha: **Woot!! Sphinxy got a 10/10! I really hope that you have returned to read my next chapter!!****

**DemongirlofInuyasha: **Hey girl!! Thanks soooo much for reviewing me again! It's always you and my best buds that inspire me to write on! Keep reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter!!!!****

On to the Fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midnight Sparrow

Returning to the Homeland

He had no idea where he was going as he sped down the freeway. His hair flapped and frolicked in the wind, his knuckles were turned white by the coolness of the night, and his senses were being used to their full capacity. He now understood why Kagome loved this bike so much, and he used it to his full advantage while speeding down the road. He could not remember how far they had traveled, or what route they had taken. He simply went, and he had lost himself in the distance that they had traveled. They had been riding for a strait four hours now, and he could feel Kagome's grip slipping a bit.

His mind went back to Kagome for the thousandth time that night. She had not said a word to him since the incident. She had just been like… a zombie. Her body was with him, but her mind was in another world entirely. Then again, how would you feel if millions of dollars of automobiles were destroyed just for the sake of hiding your name? Her hand fell so that it wasn't even embracing his torso anymore. He feared that she would let go completely and crash to the pavement below. So he decided to pull over and end their journey for the night.

But where would they go? Any hotel room that you had to pay for would recognize them as suspects sooner or later. By tomorrow their faces would be all over the news and every wanted list. He thanked god that his profile was well hidden, although he couldn't say the same for Kagome.

He came to an overpass, and as a last resort, decided to stay here for the night. He veered of the highway and slowly came to a stop under the large concrete structure. It was a rather cold night and the overpass didn't provide much comfort, but in their current situation, beggars could not be choosers. He pulled the key from the ignition, silencing the mighty beast and took off his helmet. He flipped out the kickstand with his foot and leaned the bike to its side, ready to ride it once again when he was ready. Slowly, he got off the bike and finally felt the soreness between his legs.

'I guess it's been a while.' He thought as he went over the years since he was last on a motorcycle.

He looked back to find Kagome still on the bike. She had removed her helmet and was now looking between him and the overpass.

"Why did we stop?" She asked.

"We're staying here for the night. In the morning, we'll continue to Manhattan." She looked up at the overpass in distaste.

"Why here?" Inu-Yasha looked back at her before continuing to scout out places to rest for the night.

"We have to at least remain out of contact for 24 hours. We can't afford to let ourselves be caught in just one night." Inu-Yasha finally rested against the hard concrete of the overpass, not really liking the spot, but not complaining about it either. That was a woman's job. And by the looks of it, he would surely be getting a lot of it tonight.

Kagome on the other hand was a little taken aback by the way the she observed Inu-Yasha throughout the night. When she had first met him, he seemed like the laid back type of guy. He came into the bar, had a couple of drinks, and left, just as many other men had done before him. But just now, when he was giving her orders, he had completely changed in an instant without knowing it. It was as if he had another side to him that was completely hidden to her, similar to the one that was in the hospital the other night. She had no idea about Inu-Yasha, only that his file was well hidden, and that he feared a hospital bed as much as one would be afraid to die. She wondered and wanted at the same time. She wanted to know more about him, almost in a way that was too much for her to bear.

"Well, what do we do from here?" She asked quizzically. Inu-Yasha scratched his head once, and looked sideways towards the long freeway.

"I have an old acquaintance in Manhattan. The first thing we need to do is get out of the country, and I think he can help us out."

There was a long and awkward silence between them before Kagome chose to speak.

"This is for real isn't it?" She said while taking a seat next to Inu-Yasha. She silently hugged her knees to block the cold, all the while keeping her solemn gaze. She had not quite grasped the reality of it. It was almost too surreal for her to be sitting under an overpass, with a man she barely knew, and running from the cops at the same time. Inu-Yasha must have seen through her, because he broke the much too long silence between them.

"You alright?" He asked.

"…no" Kagome finally said.

He couldn't blame her. She, unlike him, didn't know what it was like to be on the run. He was used to moving from place to place. He was a wanderer, a man who had little to stay for because if he did stay to long, he would get himself hurt. But right now, he couldn't afford some one in a depressive state that would only drag him down. With all his courage, he would try to be as honest to Kagome as he knew how.

"Look Kagome, I know that you've had a really bad couple of days but your gonna have to try and suck it up." He said with the hardest tone that he could muster. He could only hope that Kagome would take his advice, but as it turned out, she did anything but that. She seemed to have lost all sense of civility as she stared at him with those big, auburn eyes.

"Okay mister big shot! Lets see how you feel when you lose a home, your income AND the only family that you have all in one day! I don't want to hear it so just fuck off!!"

Inu-Yasha realized that her fuse had just withered away, and for good reason. He knew that if she let it all out now, it wouldn't come back and hit him ten times harder later. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her crying out of frustration. She kept her hard gaze but could not keep back those dreaded tears that made her so beautiful. He rose from his spot and took off his jacket. Tenderly, and far from striking distance, he placed it on her shoulders.

"Kagome, I'm all you got. And you're all I got. If you want to leave it at that then I understand. Get some sleep." He went back to his place and sat. He would stay up all night to keep watch until morning.

Meanwhile, Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's jacket around her shoulders and pulled it closer to her. She quickly whipped away her tears of frustration and frowned further. She cursed Inu-Yasha for ganging up on her like that. It was his fault that he got her into this mess anyway. So why should she stay with him? She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne. She felt as if a wall was broken when she felt the warmth of his jacket. She could feel it in her body that she wanted more than just an acquaintance relationship. She would wonder about it all night before she finally fell asleep against the concrete.

"Kagome. Kagome wake up." Inu-Yasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake her. She might have looked graceful and beautiful when she was awake, but asleep was a different story. Not only was she a loud snoozer, but she occasionally would mutter things that he couldn't understand. It made him laugh when he thought about it.

Seeing that his tapping method failed to work, he tried using a more forceful technique. Or in other words, shaking the crap out of her.

"Hey Kagome wake up!!" He yelled into her ear while taking the straps of her tank top and jerking them back and forth. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of this vigorous action, she finally awoke.

"Wha?..." She said, obviously dazed.

She could see Inu-Yasha come into focus as she slowly opened her eyes. But then she realized that her gaze was not filled with sunlight as it should be, but with darkness. She then rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake herself up, but she could still feel the drowsiness within her.

"What time is it?" She asked. Inu-Yasha shrugged a little, he was never used to the fact to wearing a watch, so he never had one.

"I dunno, maybe around four in the morning. Anyway, it's time to start heading out again."

Kagome moaned at his answer and rolled over to her side a bit while pulling his jacket over her shoulders.

"Mmnn….. five more minutes."

"Kagome, if we don't leave now, then we're liable to get caught." Inu-Yasha insisted. But he received her answer once again as she moaned at him. He on the other hand, didn't have time for this. They needed to get moving before the sun came up if they were to have a chance getting to Manhattan safely.

"Humph, fine, get to Manhattan by yourself then." He said while getting on the bike and starting the ignition. He roared the engine and put it into gear just as Kagome shot up out of her spot. She seemed awake enough to walk to the bike and seat herself behind Inu-Yasha. But her attitude seemed no different as she muttered something just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're an ass." But Inu-Yasha saw this coming and expected it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said before putting on his helmet and riding off down the long highway.

It seemed like hours before they finally reached the shoreline. All the way there their travels seemed to become more complicated the more populous an area was. Every time they needed to stop for food, gas or any other miscellaneous things, it was very hard to keep well hidden. Inu-Yasha would always be the one to enter a store, for fear of the cameras that would capture his identity. But even then, he would only stay in a store for less than five minutes. But, in some type of a miracle, they reached the end of the line, and what stood before them was a vast ocean, outstretched as far as the eye could see. Just to the right they could see Manhattan, small and yet welcoming. They searched for the ferry boat that would take them there, and for two dollars, were soon on there way. It took only ten minutes to pass the small harbor, but to Kagome, it seemed more like an eternity. She silently leaned on the railing of the boat watching her home drift further away. She felt like such an outsider now, a trespasser that was not welcome to where she had spent her whole life. But this was her present now; she could no longer go back. She sighed deeply and lowered her head to look at the flowing water beneath her.

"Hey Kagome come on, it's not so bad." Inu-Yasha said jokingly, noticing her mood. Kagome didn't look up to him.

"You're the last person that I want to talk to right now." But Inu-Yasha didn't give up, with his stubborn attitude, he only tried harder.

"Ah come on Kagome! Look at it this way, now you don't have to pay any more bills, work, all sorts of stuff!" He said with a little chuckle. But again, he was given the same answer.

"Go away. Leave me alone." She said, still frustrated with the whole situation.

"Fine. Stupid woman." He said most of it under his breath, but she could hear it all. She just wished that the ride was almost over with.

On the outskirts of Manhattan, they rode Kagome's bike into the worst parts of downtown. Inu-Yasha had little sense of where he was going, partly to the fact that most of it was based on memory. Finally, they reached their destination. They got off the bike in front of a small gun and ammunition shop. It was quite old, with rusted iron bars over the windows, and a small plastic sign that read 'closed.' It looked to be about ten o'clock, just in time for Inu-Yasha's acquaintance to open shop. And, right on cue, a man of about forty was in the process of unlocking the door from the inside. As he opened the door, his eyes laid upon Inu-Yasha, and his eyes were frozen in shock.

"It's been a while." Inu-Yasha said while smirking a bit. The old man regained his composure and began to smirk as well.

"So it has… Inu-Yasha."

He motioned them inside the tiny shop in welcome, and they gladly accepted. The shop keeper closed the door behind them and locked it shut. He kept the closed sign standing; he could always open a few hours later.

He led them up the stairs to an upper part of the business where the area was reserved for the shopkeepers living quarters. He had bought the small studio apartment about ten years ago, and with it came the little shop, which he decided the turn into an ammunition shop a little later. It was stuffy with cigarette smoke when they first entered the room, but other than that, it was adequate. The shopkeeper walked over to the antique looking stove and set a kettle of water on the burner. While he did this, many questions started to turn up inside his head. Like many other people before him, he had seen what happened on the news involving Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They were wanted everywhere, but as he expected, Inu-Yasha was always one step ahead of them.

"So, I take it the reason why you've come to me is to ask me a favor. Right?" He motioned with a raised eyebrow. Inu-Yasha only laughed at his statement, because he knew in his mind that he was right.

"Ha ha! Well, I guess your right for once." He glanced over to Kagome, who was giving both of them a rather blank look.

"Oh! Kagome, this is John. We go way back don't we?" It was more of a smart ass remark than a question, and John only seemed to glare back.

"Way back… right." By this time the water was boiled, and John poured three glasses with tea bags in them to offer to his guests. They thoughtfully took them, and finally John was able to take a closer look at Kagome for the first time.

"Kagome right? How is it that you came to know Inu-Yasha?" He asked. Kagome stopped sipping her tea and placed it on the table. She found herself caught in thought, because she didn't really know how to explain it.

"I guess it was just coincidence. He came into my bar, got in a fight, and then left." She purposely cut it short, not really wanting to go further into their relationship for fear that she would say something that she would regret. Instead she just decided to change the subject.

"So… how do you two know each other?" Inu-Yasha gave John a hard look, as if to warn him not to go in places that he shouldn't. But John gave him no heed, and started to grab a small photo album from a nearby dresser.

"I found Inu-Yasha when he was only twelve years old. It was raining, and I found him wandering the streets in such ragged clothing. I asked what a boy his age was doing in the rain but all that he did was tell me to go away. Of course I kept following him, and eventually he broke down. But instead of crying, he started to hit me, telling me that he would never go back to the orphanage. So I made a deal with him and said that he could go home with me. Ever since then, he'd been like a little brother to me." He opened to a certain page in the old photo album and placed it in front of Kagome.

"Cute wasn't he?" Kagome stared at the portrait. It contained Inu-Yasha, looking no older than the age of seven; his hair was just to his shoulders, and his eyes were a gorgeous violet. But something bothered Kagome and it was something that only Inu-Yasha could answer, unfortunately.

"Inu-Yasha. Your hair, it's black. And your eyes, they're violet." But before Kagome could think on it further, the photo album was ripped from her hands by Inu-Yasha.

"Look old man! If I wanted a trip down memory lane I would have told you when I came to your doorstep!"

'Inu-Yasha.' Kagome thought. She worried with all of her might whenever she saw Inu-Yasha act this way. It was as if he was barring his life from her. It was as if he didn't trust her with his past, however horrific it must be. But at the same time it made her even more curious than it had before. More than ever she wanted to know why he would hide such things from her. Could they be that horrible? Her feelings were interrupted by Inu-Yasha's loud shouting.

"John, I need to know if you can get us out of the country without too much notice." Inu-Yasha said.

John pondered a little bit while scratching his chin.

"Hmmm. I probably could get you out on a boat, but I'll have to tell you that it won't be very glamorous." Inu-Yasha felt relieved, he was just glad that there was even a chance to escape this retched place.

"Great. When do you think we can leave?"

"I have a shipment of ammunition leaving the harbor at four o'clock this afternoon."

"Great! We'll take it!" Inu-Yasha said in exclamation. He certainly had his doubts, but now it seemed as if they would escape successfully. Feeling a jolt of energy, he leaped from his seat and shook John's hand vigorously.

"Thanks John. Thanks for everything." John just shook his head in disagreement. He then rose to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He took the pen and wrote a small note, then gave it to Inu-Yasha.

"It's nothing. But you two better get going. It's a while before you reach the harbor. And give this to the captain; he should let you on then." After that, they all headed downstairs, but before Kagome could follow Inu-Yasha, John called to her, causing her to look back.

"Kagome, you said that you meeting Inu-Yasha were just a coincidence. Others would think that it be fate." Kagome questioned his statement for a little while, not quite sure of what it meant. But as she was just about to ask John about it, he had already started to make his way down the stairs.

"Fate? I don't believe in such things as fate." She whispered to herself. This statement she truly meant, for if fate was in her life, surely she wouldn't suffer so much. Instead she decided to let the statement go and follow them down to the lower level. When she arrived, she found the both of them having a small conversation that soon stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Well, it was really nice to meat you Kagome-chan. And you too after all these years Inu-Yasha." Both of them thanked him deeply and started to exit the store.

"Oh! Inu-Yasha." John called to him. Inu-Yasha turned to his old friend.

"Yes?" John reached under the countertop and pulled out a small gun, then handed it to Inu-Yasha.

"You will need this." Inu-Yasha thanked him and was finally gone, along with Kagome. And yet he wondered about Kagome more than anyone. It had been a long time since Inu-Yasha had kept a woman through all of this hardship. It was partly the reason why he had told her so much about his past. Maybe because it was that he really believed that she could save him from his future. However horrific it was.

Silently he opened his shop to the public once again, glad that they had finally gone. But there was one more thing that needed to be done. He walked over to his phone and started to dial a number. A few ringing tones passed before a woman answered on the other line.

"G.E.I. technologies, this is Hitomi speaking, how may I direct your call?" The language that escaped the receiver was Japanese, but John seemed to answer it right back.

"Yes I would like to speak to Yuji please."

"… One moment." After a few seconds, a husky male voice answered the phone.

"Yes? Who is this? I'm very busy."

"It's John. I know where they are."

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were silent on the way back to the harbor. Both of them were too busy to worry about petty little differences between them, instead they deeply thought about what John had said to them before they departed from his store. Inu-Yasha glanced back towards Kagome before focusing on the road again.

(Flashback)

_"Inu-Yasha, do you know why I told Kagome of the first time we met?" John said. He was standing in front of the entrance to the shop; Kagome had not yet come down the stairs at the moment. Inu-Yasha pondered this for a moment, coming up empty handed._

_"No. But it must be a hell of a reason." John gave him a small smirk while crossing his arms._

_"All that I can say is that she's different. She's the type of woman that you can trust your life with. Just thought that I needed to say that."_

_"Do you always have to be so mysterious?" Inu-Yasha said with a sigh._

_"Ha ha, yeah I guess I do."_

They were almost there now, and it was almost the time that John said that the boat would be leaving. It had been a long journey so far, and it seemed to them that it was just beginning.

Finally, they reached to dock where their rendezvous would be at. But when they both gazed at the boat, they could tell that John was right. It looked very old, and the paint that once made the small boat magnificent. The boat was already quite full with boxes and crates, and there didn't seem to be much room left for them, but Inu-Yasha couldn't depend on comfort and decided to go along with the original plan.

"Excuse me." Inu-Yasha said while tapping what looked like the captain's shoulder. He gave him the note from John, hoping that he would except without too much trouble. The captain looked from the note to Inu-Yasha and Kagome a couple of times before motioning them to get on the boat. They both accepted, but would have to leave the motorcycle behind. The captain agreed to keep it in storage until they returned. But Kagome needed to know one more thing before they headed off to the unknown.

"Um, excuse me sir. Can you tell me where we're going?" The captain half way turned to Kagome. Halfway muttering, he gave her his answer.

"Japan."

Well, well, well, it seems like I have waited for eternity to update this story but do not be deceived!! I have finally updated! I give many thanks to the people that have stayed with me all this time! Hopefully, the next chapter will not take more than three months to make.


	6. The Demon's Sheath

Author's notes: Well, I can safely say that it didn't take me more than three months to update this chapter! I've been a bit on a writing spree lately, so just be thankful you guys!! But seriously I have to tell you that this chapter makes me so happy!!! All of you guys that have reviewed me so far will definitely agree. You see what happens is that…….. well you just have to read to find out! You didn't really think that I'd tell did you?? But first, some reader appreciation!!!

Reader Appreciation:

Samantha-1434: Well let me just tell you one thing, John has a bigger part in the story than everyone may think! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!!

Wren-chan: Arigato for the review! I sincerely hopped that you have returned to read this chapter as well!

Lady Cassandra Micha: giggles Aww, you made sphinxy feel special even the second time you said it! A 10/10 is something to bribe about! Kind of like when Paul Hamm won the gold in gymnastics……man he was cute!

And drum role please…………um, here it is.

Midnight Sparrow

"The Demon's Sheath"

By the time that they finally left for the foreign shores of Japan, it was nearly five. It seemed barely hard enough to breathe with all of the storage boxes that were on board. Clearly the trip only had enough room for the captain and a few crew mates before Kagome and Inu-Yasha came on board. But oddly enough both the captain and the crew mates were very friendly towards them. One even told them about a recent attack by a great white shark that almost claimed his leg from the knee down, sadly the result was that he kept his leg, but now it was useless. Kagome had nicknamed him "Gimp", which oddly enough would stick to him the rest of the trip.

The captain was nice enough to give both Inu-Yasha and Kagome his cabin. At first they objected, but the captain would not hear of it. He simply said that rooming with the other crew mates wouldn't be that bad. So, after that, they were all off on a six day journey to Japan across the vast ocean.

As the small vessel started its much worn engine, Kagome leaned on the railing of the back of the boat, watching the last traces of her home drift away from her. It was the same feeling that she felt as they were heading to Manhattan, but this seemed to be a little different. When she and Inu-Yasha were on the little isle, she knew that in the back of her mind that New York was only a few minutes away. But now it felt final. She was really leaving her home to a place that she had never been to.

But then a wandering thought drifted into her mind. She then looked behind her towards the ocean. She gazed at the sunset and began to contemplate a life on the run. For what kind of a life did she leave behind anyway? A high school dropout, thousands of dollars of debt, making a living in a bar with nothing to come home to but a run down apartment? She then thought of a wild adventure, one not to mention with a very handsome and mysterious man with flowing back hair and golden yellow eyes. She sighed heavily; maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called out to her. She snapped out of her mood fairly quickly and answered to Inu-Yasha.

"Yes?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh right." She lead and he followed. And as he followed her, he noticed to himself that Kagome was daydreaming more and more the past few days. He just wondered sometimes what she was thinking about.

After a wholesome meal of half a sandwich and a whole orange, Kagome decided to retire to her cabin. She had lost sight of Inu-Yasha a while ago, she had remembered him saying something about trying to find a place to "freshen up," but she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was too worried about her own self. She had currently been wearing the same clothes for two days, and her odor was anything but appealing. If she could just wash down both her clothes and her body for a minute, then she would be grateful.

Before she knew it she was at the door to the captain's cabin. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She then opened the door to find a rather erotic sight ahead of her. There was Inu-Yasha, in the process of removing his shirt, revealing his firm, muscular chest. His back was to her, and she just stared dumbfounded and silent, watching Inu-Yasha undress in front of her. With his shirt off, he softly tossed it to the floor then began to move towards his pants. But before he could, he sensed that someone was behind him and slowly turned towards Kagome. Their eyes locked, and it was followed by a long and awkward silence.

As Kagome stared into Inu-Yasha's eyes, her heart became unnoticeably tight and began to beat faster. Then, in a panicking motion, she managed to stumble and couple of words before rushing out the door.

"I- I'm sorry!!" She said while rushing out.

"Kagome wait!" Inu-Yasha said in a feeble attempt to stop her. But Kagome was too fast for him as she slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell?" He said while putting his shirt back on.

Kagome ran throughout the passageways of the ship. She had absolutely no idea where she was going and she found herself stumbling into dead ends on a regular basis. As she ran jumbled thoughts ran through her mind.

'I can't believe that I just did that!! Why did I have to just stand there like an idiot?! I usually just yell at him for things like this but why not now?? Argh!!!!!' But as her mind wondered over her own stupidity, she also noticed something else in their previous encounter.

'Inu-Yasha, I did see something else. I saw it.'

'I saw the scars.'

After a while, she just decided to give up and try to find her way back to the little cabin. Maybe she could explain to Inu-Yasha that this was just all a misunderstanding. Then maybe she could yell at him for not locking the door.

As she started to make her way back towards the cabin, she found herself lost again. She thought that maybe if she could find one of the crew mates, they could point her in the right direction again. But as she neared the edge of a corner, she heard voices in the distance. Instead of barging into their conversation, she decided to listen in and see what they were talking about.

"Damn it, why is it that WE have to be all cramped up in this cabin while that boy and his woman get to have their own?!" One of them exclaimed in aggravation. This made Kagome cringe in irritation; she knew that the kindness from these men was a little far fetched. What she did not expect though, was that her good friend Gimp would stand up against his other crewmates.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud you idiot! He might hear you!" They all grumbled at his remark, but did as they were told, until one of them spoke again.

"Why the hell are we listening to you anyway old man? What do you even know about him anyway?" Gimp was silent for a while. He really had no defense against him, but to his surprise it was the captain that spoke up for him.

"First and foremost, he is one of the boss's sons. If word got out that you were treating the boss's son badly, I guarantee that you'll wish that you were dead." Once he said this they were silent. Who were they to oppose their captain? They knew fully well that he knew more about this mission than they did. Most of them were just making this trip for the money, and then never laying eyes upon the boat again. They all had one thing in common. They had a boss, an alias, and a job. They could never stray from what they had dug up for themselves. It was the equivalence to the gilded cage.

The captain laid himself against a nearby wall and gently closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep all of you. Tomorrow will be a tiring day." There was a period of rustling of the crew on their cots, but after a while they fell silent in slumber.

Kagome leaned her back against the wall as if to steady herself. She tried to soak in what was said in the room, but most of it she just couldn't understand.

'What was all that about? What did they mean by the boss's son? What the hell is going on? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!!!' Kagome clutched her head to hold everything in. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being out of the loop of everything. The only way to resolve all this was to go directly to the source. She took a couple of deep breaths before making her decision. She started to make her way back to the captain's cabin to confront Inu-Yasha. It took her a little while before she finally found it, and she stormed into the small room with incredible force.

"Inu-Yasha!" But she soon stopped when she found the room completely bare. She stomped her foot on the floor in aggravation.

'Fine! I'll just wait till he gets back. Then he'll get a piece of my mind!'

It didn't take long for him to reach the cabin. As the door of the cabin started to open, Kagome sharpened her senses to their fullest capacity. She would restrain herself from succumbing to anything that Inu-Yasha said to her.

Once the door was fully open, Inu-Yasha stepped inside, and was taken aback by the sight of Kagome.

"Kagome? Where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" He said with a smile. But he didn't receive any answer from Kagome, just a glare that could pierce through any glass.

"Kagome?" He walked a little closer to Kagome, wanting to know what the problem was. His answer was a pillow strait in his face.

"Argh! Kagome what the hell?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, but Kagome never wavered from her position. It was then that she decided to speak.

"Hey Inu-Yasha I have an idea. Let's play 20 questions. If I win then you have to tell me the truth about everything." She said.

Inu-Yasha had no idea what she was getting at, but decided to go along with it. He thought that maybe it had something to do with what happened earlier.

"Okay then." He said.

"Fine, let's start with the beginning shall we?" Kagome said while narrowing her eyes.

"What was the real reason for running away from the hospital?" Inu-Yasha stood agape. This was definitely something that he wasn't expecting.

"What?"

"Tell me Inu-Yasha how come you know how to ride motorcycles so well?"

"Hold on."

"And another thing! How is it that you know exactly what to do when running from the cops?"

"Wait a minute!"

"And what is it with John? And the crewmates on the ship? Could you tell me huh? Because I sure as hell don't know!!!!" The last part came out in more or less a scream. She took heavy breaths to calm herself down, and then glared at the now silent Inu-Yasha, who at the moment was trying to soak everything in.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? What about the crew mates?"

"Don't act dumb! I overheard them saying that you were the 'boss's' son, and that if you were mistreated, then they would wish that they were dead."

"Kagome I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome sighed in defeat. She turned her back to Inu-Yasha and lowered her head.

"Inu-Yasha. Why can't you trust me? I've seen everything that you've seen, and I've been through everything that you have been through. I don't understand." There was a silence for a while. Kagome was just about to give up on him when she felt a slight bounce of the mattress. His weight caused her to lean backwards a little but was halted by a certain action that she did not suspect.

He leaned his head on the crown of Kagome's back, and with his muscular hands he placed them atop Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome. The reason that I cannot tell you these things isn't because I don't trust you. It's because I don't even know the answers."

"Yeah right."

"Listen to me. These accusations against me; I can't explain it I just acted. I've forgotten my past Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I just can't believe you." She said with a solemn expression. Inu-Yasha's hands tightened a little around her shoulders.

"What do I have to say to make you believe me Kagome?"

"Nothing! There is absolutely no way that you can feel any emotion towards anyone with all your lies." This time Kagome could feel Inu-Yasha's hands slip from her shoulders and interlock around her torso in a sweet embrace.

"If I had no emotion towards anyone, would my heart be beating so fast? Would I be trembling while I hold you in my arms?" He forcefully twisted Kagome's head so that she was facing him. He looked her strait in the eyes as if to pass right through her soul.

"If you really believe that, then you're a bigger fool than I thought." He slowly moved foreword, and ever so slightly, he touched lips with Kagome.

A surge of electricity flowed through Kagome like a thunderbolt. As this happened a million thoughts raced through her head as well, but she could not hear them. Everything seemed to happen so fast that she became numb to him, like a slave to its master. The only thing that she had any control over was closing her eyes as she became lost in his kisses.

He caressed his hands through her hair, across her cheeks, down her neck, anything that he could get his hands on. And even then it wasn't enough. He kissed her passionately and hard, and when Kagome didn't fight back he only pursued further. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it. Kagome hesitated at first, but then began to answer back as they both danced to infinity.

But Inu-Yasha felt that it was only the beginning. He could feel his body react to her, and he felt the fire climb through him as his hair stood on end. He wanted so much more, but was afraid that Kagome wouldn't feel the same way. He slowly lowered her on the bed although still applying his limitations. His hands started to travel down Kagome's chest and to the end of her shirt. Timidly he slipped his fingers underneath the thin fabric, causing a tiny whimper from Kagome. She violently pulled away from him in a gasp and she seemed to retreat into a small fetal position under him while clutching her stomach.

"No…" It was so small that he could barely hear it, but it was just enough to crush a man's hopes. He stayed over her a couple more seconds just to make sure, and all the while she never made eye contact with him. He lowered his head in defeat before silently stepping out the door.

Kagome rolled over on her side halfway hoping that Inu-Yasha would come back inside the cabin. The million thoughts that once flooded her thoughts came back again and she cursed herself for how she reacted.

'I'm such an idiot.' She thought. There were probably thousands of other ways to handle the situation and she pushed him away! She sighed deeply while pulling the nearby pillow over her head.

Inu-Yasha walked down a small corridor of the boat in complete agony. His ego was now completely crushed, and he had only himself to blame for it. He knew that he shouldn't have pushed her to the limit, but his damn hormones placed themselves in the way. He knew the reason so why did it have to hurt so badly?

He stopped by a nearby door and seeing his opportunity, he started smashing the door with all his might.

'Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!!!!!' He thought over and over while punching the door. His mighty strength quickly made haste of the door, and the lock that was on it. Looking a little shocked as he stared at what he had done, he looked at his fists in apprehension.

'Oops.' His thought. He quickly looked around to see if anyone saw what just happened, but the boat was silent. He silently turned in another direction to go mope elsewhere, but was soon called back by an unseen force. He stared at the broken door, and then his eyes wondered to the pieces of the lock that once held it together. As if on cue, a hypothesis gathered into his head.

'Hmm, locks usually mean that there's something to hide.' He glanced inside the dark room and saw the outlines of many huge crates.

'It's worth a shot.'

He entered the large room with nothing out of the usual. Before they left Manhattan, John had mentioned that he was sending shipments on the boat. This could be them from what Inu-Yasha could tell. He turned to leave, but just as he was about to exit the door, a whiff of something very suspicious caught his sensitive nose. He walked back over to one of the crates and this time pulled off the top of the wooden crate with all of his might.

Inside the crate it was filled with packing straw, nothing out of the ordinary at first. But as Inu-Yasha pulled away at the straw, he uncovered something that was certainly not the ammunition that he was expecting.

"Marijuana?!" He said. He gaped wipe eyed at the stash. Judging by the size of the crate, there could be thousands, maybe even millions of dollars worth of it. Just by a hunch, he opened the top to another crate and found a similar source, only this time it was cocaine. It was then that a warning sign made itself visible to Inu-Yasha.

'Kagome was right; there is something definitely wrong here.'

Blush Well that chapter made me feel all fluffy inside! I hope that it made you feel the same way too. Now on to important matters…….please review me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that I should be more grateful, but I'm getting desperate! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeasssse! Just that little button right there…yeah there…push it. Don't be shy…come on everyone's doing it!! Heh, God I'm desperate.


End file.
